


When it all goes down (I hope you'll be by my side)

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death Threats, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Mind Control, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Secrets, The Theory That Loki was being controled in the battle of New York, Threats of Violence, mentions of torture, we all deserved to see that hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: Set after the events of Ragnarok.Loki has had some troubled nights and slips into Thor's room. One night, Thor awakens to him in the room.





	When it all goes down (I hope you'll be by my side)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Did you ever know you're my hero lyrics (Ryandan)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/380832) by (Ryandan). 



Ever since Loki had regained Thor’s trust after Ragnarok there was always a sense of uneasiness in Loki. Loki for now at least, planned to stay with his brother. Until, Thanos was defeated, or the people of Asgard accepted him as Thor’s partner when it came to ruling.

* * *

One night, Loki went to Thor’s room. It was a common thing these days. Loki often would do this to assure himself that Thor was fine, and Loki would often talk to his brother in his head and tell him what happened when it came to Thanos.

Loki was under mind control during The Battle of New York. He may not have been able to control his actions, but he could see what was going on. The question was; were Thor’s friends going to believe him? Loki figured not, considering all that he had done the odds were not in his favor.

“Loki?” Thor asked sleepily, causing Loki to be brought out of his thoughts.

“Yes, brother it’s only me.” Loki replied.

“What are you doing up?” Thor asked, sounding tired.

“Nothing” Loki answered, his answer sounding hollow even to him. In order to save some pride, Loki quickly turned to go back to his room.

Thor’s hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Brother” Thor said, sounding concerned.

Loki let out a sigh, “I’m fine, promise.”

Thor shook his head and pulled Loki into his arms.

“I have known you long enough to know something’s wrong. I wish you trusted me.” Thor said sadly.

“I do after everything that’s happened, you know I do.” Loki said.

* * *

Truthfully, Loki wanted to tell Thor everything, but the fear along with the threats Thanos had made always, bounced around in his head whenever he thought about telling Thor. The fact was, Thanos probably still had control over Loki. Most likely, Thanos would control his mind again, so he could get what he wanted and kill Loki. Loki was certain that was going to be the outcome.

* * *

“Then what’s going on brother?” Thor asked.

Loki started talking about everything, what Thanos had done to him since the fall all those years ago. The abuse, the torture, the promises of death to everyone Loki had ever cared about. Loki also told Thor about what Odin did to him, when their mother and he were not around.

By the time it was over, Thor was hugging Loki tightly to him, as if he could shield him from the pain he had suffered.

“I swear I will never let anyone hurt you again.” Thor said sternly.

“I know you won’t.” Loki replies.

Sleep comes quickly to the brothers after that.

Before Loki let’s sleep claim him he thinks; _did I ever tell you you're my hero? You're everything, I wish I could be. I could fly higher than an eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings._


End file.
